


Do Battle Where We Are Standing

by MauveCat



Series: Family Snapshots [11]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveCat/pseuds/MauveCat
Summary: Grace contemplates her path in life
Relationships: Diego Soto/Varyyn (Endless Summer), Grace Hall/Aleister Rourke
Series: Family Snapshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Do Battle Where We Are Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning: there's a passing discussion of rape as a war crime

Grace looked over her shoulder at the dryer – there were a few minutes left in the cycle so she had time to do a little more work. Absently, she glanced at the baby monitor next to her laptop and, for the fourth time in the past hour, felt a flutter of alarm when she saw the empty crib. Then, for the fourth time in the past hour, she remembered that Aleister had taken Reggie out for a walk. Diego had gone with them; he'd been asked to participate in a seminar at the British Film Institute and he said he wanted to check out the Underground stations to make sure he knew where he was going.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her laptop. “Well, now. That _does_ seem unusual,” she murmured to herself. Frowning slightly, she scrolled through the figures again. IRIS had sent them to her earlier that day but she hadn't had time to do more than glance at them until now. Opening another tab, she did a quick search; when she found the information she wanted, she resized both windows so she could compare the two sets of numbers side-by-side. Her frown deepened. She wasn't any kind of an expert on Van Allen belts but she agreed with IRIS's concerns; these fluctuations in the earth's magnetosphere were definitely outside the usual deviations. The levels weren't necessarily dangerous, but Grace knew a few astrophysicists and maybe she could ask one of them without saying too much about how she got these figures in the first place....

The dryer buzzed and Grace got up from the kitchen table. She transferred the warm laundry into a basket – so many onesies, how could a tiny baby go through so many clothes? – and carried it into the lounge. Varyyn looked up from the television. “Ah, Grace. Can I help you with that?” He was barefoot and he wore jeans and an open flannel shirt; if he still didn't seem entirely comfortable in human clothes, he'd at least lost a little of his self-consciousness when he wore anything besides his warrior's kilt.

“I won't say no,” Grace said as she put the basket near the couch. “What are you watching?”

“It is a program about events that have happened today. I understand very little of the background, of course, but it is fascinating.” He stood up, but kept his eyes on the screen.

Grace smiled. He and Diego had been in London for three days; most of their excursions had been in the evening to make it easier for Varyyn to go about in disguise. Like any other large city, London was full of eccentrics. If Varyyn's gloves and wide-brimmed hat brought any attention, Diego said that everyone seemed to write him off as just another oddball. During the days, he was trying to absorb as much information as possible about the world outside of La Huerta. “Have you heard from Jake and Quinn?”

“I spoke with them this morning. Jake says Ireland is very green and very dull, but Quinn grabbed the phone from him and said she believes he is enjoying it anyway. They will be back in... in London....” His voice trailed off.

“Varyyn? What is it?” Grace turned around; Varyyn was staring at the television, his face slack with shock. Concerned, she looked at the screen, and her mouth twisted in distress. It was a news story about a... well, the UN wasn't prepared to call it a war yet. A series of small villages had been overrun and the victors were looting and raping. “It keeps getting worse. I wish someone could do something.”

Varyyn kept staring. “They said... Grace, the captives were raped.”

She sighed. “I know. It happens too often. There are supposed to be peacekeepers in the area but so far they haven't –”

“ _Grace._ They were... the invaders....” His voice was shaking. “Is that why Diego was so afraid when the Vaanti captured him? Did – did he fear....”

“Oh. _Oh._ Oh, sweetie.” Grace grabbed the remote and fumbled for a few seconds before she managed to turn off the television. “Come here. Sit down.” She tried to tug Varyyn toward the couch but he stayed rooted where he was. She tightened her grip on his hand; it was cold and she felt the tremors running through him. “Varyyn, sit down with me. Come on, please.” She pulled helplessly until he finally followed her and sat down. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” she said as she seated herself next to him.

“Why do you apologize? I am not the one who has been wronged,” he answered dully. He still stared at the television. Grace bit her lip, completely at a loss. All she could think to do was to squeeze his hand and wait.

After a few long silent minutes had passed, he finally looked at her. “Even during the Three Tribes' War, the Vaanti never committed such... crimes. _Why?_ ”

Grace sighed. “I wish I had an answer. It's just....” She trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to tell the truth, that it was just the way things were. “There are... a lot of things about our world that aren't good.”

He shook his head, fighting back tears. “Grace, this is so much more than... not good.”

“I know.” She squeezed his hand again. “Varyyn, look at me. Please?” When he finally did, she went on. “That first day. Was –” She swallowed and tried to frame her question the way her therapist would. “Was Diego afraid of you, or the... the situation?”

“I... do not know.”

“I think you do.”

His gaze fell to the carpet. “He.... When we were nearly at Elyys'tel, he tripped and fell. I do not remember deciding to do so, but I held my hand out to him. And... he accepted my hand. He accepted my help.”

As gently as she could, Grace said, “I know how strong you are. You could have just picked him up, but you didn't, right? That was a decision right there.” She waited for his answering nod before she went on. “And you waited for him to make his own decision. He decided to trust you. So even he was afraid at first, I'm sure he wasn't afraid of... of that, or of you.”

“Perhaps.”

Grace could tell that Varyyn was still troubled. She reached up to put her arm as far around his shoulders as she could reach and she rubbed his back in slow circles, just like she did for Reggie when he woke up sad in the middle of the night. “I'm so sorry you had to see that news report. But in a way... Varyyn, it's good to know that you come from a place where that sort of thing is unthinkable, and I'm so happy to know that Diego lives in that place too. He... deserves somewhere he feels safe.”

“You all do,” Varyyn said quietly. He looked down at her. “Grace, I... I worry so much every time Diego leaves La Huerta, even for a few days. When he is away for longer, I feel like I might go mad with worry. I know that he must. There are times when he wants to see his family, or a college will ask him to speak about his book or about movies, or he needs medical care we cannot provide. I know that he can take care of himself. He is aware of your world's dangers, and Paravet says she has taught him to fight like a Vaanti – Diego denies it, of course, and says he is hopeless, but I believe my friend when she says he can defend himself. But still....” He nodded at the black television. “There are wonders in your world – even if I must stay in the shadows and hide my face, I have seen so many marvelous things. But there is ugliness too. There are dangers here, and they frighten me because I do not have any way to predict them.” His shoulders finally started to relax. “Grace, I have thought many times that I should ask you and Aleister and your son – and all the Catalysts – to come back to my island. La Huerta might have sabertooths and a volcano, but I still think you would be safer there.” He laughed a little. “I know you will probably not accept my invitation, but I still think about it.”

Grace leaned against his shoulder and gave him a hug. “It's tempting, believe me. But I think maybe all of us, in all our different ways... well, inch by inch we're all trying to make our world a little better. We can't do anything about all the horrors in the world but we can all make our corners of it just a bit safer.”

“I suppose I must accept that. But please... I want you to know that you and your family will always be welcome among the Vaanti.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Grace stood up. “Now come on – the laundry will keep. It'll give you boys something to do while Aleister and I are out, and I wanted to go over tonight's menu with you. Reggie is pretty good about eating and I've got his bottles all ready. I really don't think we'll be gone more than four hours so you'll probably only need one bottle, but better safe than sorry – he gets a few spoonfuls of cereal too, but no matter how careful we try to be, he usually ends up wearing most of it....”

By keeping up a steady stream of domestic chatter, Grace had Varyyn calmed down by the time Aleister and Diego returned with Reggie. He still wrapped his husband in a tight hug as soon as the door was closed; Diego looked at Grace quizzically, and she made a calming gesture behind Varyyn's back. “Not that I object, but what's going on?” he asked as he readjusted his glasses.

Varyyn smiled down at him. “I missed you, and I am glad you have returned.”

Aleister looked up from easing the baby from his jacket. “Varyyn, I thought I asked you to stop making me feel inadequate as a husband,” he said mildly. Easily balancing Reggie in one arm, he untied his bright yellow hat and pulled it off, smoothing down the fine brown fuzz underneath.

“Oh, hush.” Grace walked over and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I know you missed me too. And I missed both my handsome men so much!” She smacked kisses on her son's chubby cheeks and he giggled. Stepping back, she frowned a little. “Does his face feel warm to you?”

“Grace.” Aleister gave her a mock-stern glare. “Our son is perfectly healthy. Stop looking for reasons to stay home tonight, especially when we have two excellent babysitters standing right in front of us.” He shifted Reggie to his other arm and tapped at his smartwatch. “Mother, could you come here for a minute? We may need you to talk some sense into Grace.”

“I'm not – oh, fine,” she sighed. “I really, really want to go to that exhibit tonight, but this is the first time we've both been away from Reggie. I'm not sure I'm ready for this.”

“Hey.” Diego folded his arms and leaned back against Varyyn. “I'll have you know that I took care of my younger cousins, of which I had an actual ton, all the time. Varyyn here looked after plenty of kids in his time, too.”

"And let us not forget Mauri and Paravet's child. Xiraana is not that much older than Reggie, and we have taken care of her as often as her parents allow –”

“ – Which is pretty darn often. So we got this. And leaving aside our combined decades of experience, we know the drill. IRIS is in charge tonight but she needs a couple of meat puppets to change diapers,” Diego said with a grin.

“You and Varyyn are far more valuable than that.” IRIS coalesced at Aleister's side. “After all, there's also supper and bathtime to consider.” When he saw her, Reggie crowed in excitement and stretched out his hands. Smiling, IRIS drifted nearer and leaned toward him. “And how's my little man? Did you see anything interesting on your walk?” He burbled in response and IRIS's eyes widened. “No! Really? And what else?”

Aleister smiled at his son. “He saw a bus, and a large spotted dog, and another bus.”

Diego looked up at Varyyn. “The kid is really into buses.”

“And taxis, and cars, and motorbikes. Would you like to tell Granny all about them before you go to sleep?”

Grace poked Aleister in the side. “Your mother is hinting that it's past time for Reggie's nap.”

“Ah. Right. Well, then, Reggie, let's give you a change first.” Aleister headed toward the bedroom, IRIS floating along beside him and making faces at the baby.

When they were gone, Diego looked at Grace. “Granny?”

She laughed. “It was IRIS's idea. She started calling herself 'Granny' so Aleister and I went along with it.”

“Makes sense. So what's your mom call herself?” Grace felt her smile slip a little, and Diego's face fell. “Don't tell me she's still being a jerk?”

“Not really... well, not always?”

“Aww, honey. I'm sorry.” Diego pulled her into a hug, and she couldn't help laughing when Varyyn wrapped his arms around both of them. He loved the notion of group hugs and he never missed a chance to join one. “If she's being a jerk, that's on her. She doesn't know what she's missing.”

“It's all right, really. She still says she's too young to be a grandmother, and she thinks Aleister and I should have waited longer, and she wants me to concentrate on my career, and... all that.”

Diego pulled back a little. “Your career? Let me guess, she means a sciencey type career, right?”

Grace shrugged. “She still thinks my art is a phase and she can't wait for me to give up my 'dabbling,' as she calls it, and join her in doing something important.”

Varyyn made a rude noise. “Grace, you create beauty. What is more important than that?”

Grace smiled up at him. “I see why Diego married you.”

“I have been told that I have my moments.” Varyyn turned to Diego. “However, I still do not understand how you are going to travel in a tube. Perhaps you could explain it to me?”

Grace pulled away from her friends. “There's actually a station map somewhere on my desk over there. While you go over that, I'm going to make sure Aleister is following Granny's instructions. Turns out that she's a stickler for proper nappy technique....”

* * *

Later that night, Grace held on to Aleister's arm as they left the art gallery. “You know, I don't know what to think of that installation with the shattered stained glass window. It was beautiful, but I can't decide if the artist was commenting on destruction or creation.”

“Maybe it was... I don't know, something about the – the ability of beauty to persist in any circumstances, even when it changes shape?” Aleister said uncertainly.

“Why, Aleister!” Grace beamed up at him. “That was actually a really strong analysis.”

“I'm not sure I like that 'actually,' but thank you.” He nodded at a nearby pub. “Shall we have a drink and grab a bite before we call for a ride home?”

Grace hesitated. “I'm not sure... isn't it getting awfully late?

“Barely past nine. We may be an old married couple, but we aren't _that_ old.”

“Weelllll....” Grace hesitated, then looked into the pub. It didn't look crowded or rowdy. She took a deep breath. “I'm sure Reggie is asleep by now anyway, so... sure, why not? It sounds wonderful.”

“Excellent!” Aleister held the door open for her. “And as a reward, I'll pretend to not notice when you look at that text message you've been dying to read.”

“Gee, thanks,” she said dryly.

Once she was seated in a cozy booth, Aleister dropped his jacket on the seat and asked, “I'll place our order. Would you like your usual?”

“I think so... I barely remember what my usual is, actually,” she said with a laugh. “I guess it _has_ been a while since we've gone out.”

“Don't worry, I remember.” As he went to the bar, Grace pulled out her phone and opened her texts; a moment later, she was laughing. Diego's message simply read, _V wanted to apologize for not believing you about the cereal._ The accompanying picture was a close-up of Reggie, his plump brown cheeks smeared with cereal and looking incredibly pleased with himself. When Aleister slid into the seat across from her, Grace showed him the picture. “It looks like they're doing all right.”

“More than all right.” Aleister passed the phone back. “I have to admit, you weren't the only one who was having second thoughts about going out tonight. I'm glad we did, though.”

“So am I.” Grace reached across the table and took Aleister's hand. “My friend Mina has been offering to babysit ever since we brought Reggie home. Now that we've survived our first evening away from him, maybe we should take her up on it once in a while.”

“I think we should.” He glanced up as a server brought over their order – a burger for her, a slice of pizza for him. “Ah, thank you.”

Grace took a sip of her orangeade and smiled at her husband. “Don't tell Reggie I said this, but I'm starting to look forward to when he's weaned. I really miss having a shandy every now and then.”

“Not much longer now. He'll be demanding his own plate before we know it.” He drank from his lager. “I don't want to pry, but did something happen while I was out with Diego and Reggie? Varyyn seemed a little off when we returned.”

Sighing, Grace took a peek at her burger. No onion, extra tomato, just the way she liked it. “He'll be all right. It's just that he was watching the news and he got another reminder of how harsh our world can be.” As casually as she could, she added, “He says he'd feel better if all of us moved back to the island where he could look after us properly.”

“And what do you think about that?”

Grace was silent, thinking it over. Finally, she said, “It's tempting sometimes. I wonder what it would be like, raising Reggie in a place where no one cares about the color of his skin, or that his mom and dad are different colors. But I also kind of hate myself for even thinking about it, you know? I don't want to give up. I'm not ready to abandon hope, not yet.”

Aleister leaned down until he caught Grace's eyes. “I will go wherever you want,” he said clearly. “If you want to raise our son on La Huerta, we will. And if you want to stay here in London or go back to the States, we will. It's your decision.”

Staring down at the table, Grace traced the wood's grain with her finger. “La Huerta is so beautiful, and it's peaceful now. I see how happy Diego is there and how he's still managing to stay in touch with the parts of the outside world that he cares about. But all the same, I... don't want to leave London,” Grace said in a rush; then she laughed. “I still have problems just... _saying_ what I do or don't want.”

“Oh, you can manage,” Aleister said with a teasing grin. “I remember sitting on the floor with you staring at that silly little stick, and I remember you looking at me and saying,'We're getting married now.' Granted, I was already wondering how I was going to talk you into it before you said anything, but my point remains: you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

Grace smiled and took his hand again. “I was actually talking about something along those lines with my therapist last week.” It had been a bit of a process, finding someone she could work with. She hadn't made much progress until she began to suspect that she needed a therapist who could relate to her background a little better than the average Brit; she'd asked IRIS for help in finding someone and out of the list of therapists who were willing to do video sessions, she found someone who was American, and a woman, and black. “My mom put a lot of pressure on me and I'm still learning to move past that. She just can't seem to believe that I'm serious when I say that I'm an artist at heart and science is just a hobby, especially after I patented the design for those solar panels I was tinkering with. She always assumed that I'd join her in her work – not that you'd understand _that_ , right?” Aleister smiled ruefully and squeezed her hand. “Mom always expected me to be a smaller version of her, a good little foot soldier. She fought so hard to be taken seriously and to make her mark that... well, maybe it hurts more than she can admit that I'm going in a different direction and making a mark of my own.”

“And a wonderful mark it will be.” Aleister let go of her hand to take a bite of his pizza. Grace hid a smile; it had taken nearly five years but he finally ate pizza without a knife and fork. “But if we're going to stay in London, I think it might be time for us to get a larger place. How do you feel about looking for a house?”

Rolling her eyes in relief, Grace leaned back. “I am so glad you brought that up. Our place was fine for the two of us – well, and IRIS, I suppose, but she's been spending so much time up in the satellites lately that it's like she's not even there – but it's cramped whenever we have company. And once we move Reggie's crib out of our bedroom, we'll lose our guest room.”

Aleister nodded. “And a larger place will mean you won't need to rent studio space any more – you can have your own studio right at home. Apart from that, though, I really want Reggie to grow up with a garden, a big one if possible. We'll probably end up in one of the outer boroughs if we want more than a patch of lawn, but it could still be in London. Father always lived in townhouses and condominiums – very clean and sterile, without a hint of anything green and alive. I want something different for our son – even if he won't have an entire island, he should be able to dig in the earth anytime he wants.”

Grace smiled and lifted her orangeade. “Absolutely. To digging in the earth, and to the future.”

Tapping his lager against her glass, Aleister met her eyes. “To the glorious future, whatever it may bring.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an excerpt from "Sister Outsider" by Audre Lorde: "Sometimes we are blessed with being able to choose the time, and the arena, and the manner of our revolution, but more usually we must do battle where we are standing."


End file.
